The New Miester
by VampirePrincessSemira
Summary: Celestial Being and the black knights make an alliance to bring back the freedom of Japan. Kallen ends up saving one of the Gundam Miesters and once they know who she is, they plan on making her a gundam Miester in the joined alliance,will she accept.
1. Chapter 1: The Upcoming Battle Foretold

Disclaimer-I do not own code geass or gundam00.

This is my first fanfict and i decided to do it on a crossover between code geass and gundam00, since i had the storyline already in my head. Enjoy and please review.

The New Miester

In the year 2012, after all war areas around the world came to an agrement, Celestial Being decided to eradicate the war between Brittania and area 11 formally know as Japan.

Celestial Being aircraft-Pholemaios

While the 4 gundam miesters were relaxing, Sumeragi Lee Noriega the tatical forcaster for Celestial Being was looking over her tactics for the battle to come

"Man this is gonna be a tuff one, Brittania has tripple the amount of force we have, i dont even know if will make it out of this one alive and in standerd condition".

said Sumeragi as she leaned back on her chair while drinking a cup of wine wich was what she normally did to calm her nerves. She stood up from her chair as she herd a knock on the door

"Miss Sumeragi its me Allelujah".

"Come in the door is open"

said Sumeragi as she sat back down on her chair as the door opened to reveal a man around his mid 20s with long green hair wearing a white and orange piolet suit, the man was Allelujah Haptism one of the 4 gundam miesters, the pilot of the Gundam Kyrios.

"Miss Sumeragi shouldnt you stop drinking that stuff its bad for your health".

Sumeragi smirked

"Its only alittle bit besides it calms my nerves"

"Okay whatever you say, we were also wandering what we should do next, feldt, Christina and Lichty have been tracking the brittania forces and think now is the best time to attack"

"Call all the miesters togeter i want to go over our tactical plan, this will be a harsh and uneven battle so we have to be prepared for the worst"

"we always are"

said Allelujah with a smile on his face. And with that they both left the room towards the main bridge.

In the main bridge,the 4 gundam Miesters along with Miss Sumeragi, Feldt, Lichety and Christina were looking over the battle plans for the up coming battle with the Brittania forces.

"I say we go in there and show them whose boss, were Celestial Being and were about to take you down"

said Lichety pretending to be all mocho and buff, at Lichetys remark the room was filled with laughts and giggles from everyone that was close enought to hear his stupid remark.

"Heh ya and get pumbled to pieces, even your not that dumb to make a stupid move like that".

Said Christina with a smile.

"She does have a point there"

said lockon with a smirk on his face. Lockon Stratos is also another Gundam Miester whos formal name is Lyle Dylandy, his brother Neil Dylandy was the fromer piolet of the Gundam Dynamis but now he piolets the Gundam in his place. He is the oldest of the four and is considered the leader. He gets his name because he can lockon apponents from a long distance, hense the word Strados. He has shagy brown hair and wears a green piolet suit, he also has an orange Haro that helps him Piolet Dynamis.

"Hey you calling me stupid Lockon"

"Maybe".

The room was now filled with a light critizing Miss Sumeragi layed back agianst the counter she decided to tell her new Tactical Forcast

"Feldt does have a point, we have to be careful when we attack Brittania,they have way more forces then we do, one wrong move and it could go down hill for us".

Setsuna nodded he was considered one of the youngest miesters and he piloted the Gundam Exia, he has deep brown shagy hair and wears a blue piolet suit. He may be one of the youngest but he sure is one of the most talented.

"I agree with Miss. Sumeragi , we should plan out every single move will make and have a backup plan incase anything goes wrong"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they discused there battle plan. Just as they were discussing Tieria Erde walked in the room. Tieria Erde was another member of the gundam has purple hair and wears a purple piolets suit. He is also the one who piolets the mighty Gundam Virtue. He has a cold and arrogant attitudes towards others when the Miesters first joined but now is more friendly to them, but he still keeps that cold side of him handy incase he meets someone new.

"Ah sorry im late, so what were we talking about"

"Oh not much, just Lichety making a fool of himself agian"

said lockon while pocking Lichety in the side.

"Dont worry Tieria, we were just about to go over everyones positions"

"Oh okay"

Miss Sumeragi brought up a map of the planned target area for the battle.

"Lockon and Setsuna will be here and attack at this angle then slowly move to the center of section 4c were Allelujah and Tieria will join them then Setsuna will go in underground and wipe out the inside while the others are guarding the rear entrance were you will come out of"

Miss. Sumeragi turned to face Setsuna.

"This might be dangerous, if you want i can send in Tieria or Allelujah if you want"

"Ill be fine nothing can destroy Gundam Exia".

Setsuna nodded.

"Okay but be careful Setsuna, that goes to all of you to"

"Yes "

"Alright Gundam Miesters to your Stations"!

and with that the gundam miesters were off

"Alright Feldt, Christina,Lichty get back to the control room and no matter what dont take your eyes of the screen we need to know when Brittania makes there move, after all this is sort of like a surprise attack"

"Yes mame"

And with that everyone left the room.

"Ah hold on feldt can i talk to you"?

"Sure whats up "

said feldt with a confused look on her face.  
"I have a feeling something bads gonna happen so i want you to take this".

she held out a paper

"No matter what i want you to keep this line open in case we need to use it, got it"

"Yes mame".

Feldt nodded and left the room still with the confused look but no matter what it was orders so she has to .Sumeragi leaned agianst the wall,

"Now all we have to do is wait and see how the battle plays out".


	2. Chapter 2: Preparing for combat

Disclaimer-I do not own code geass or gundam00.

This is my first fanfict and i decided to do it on a crossover between code geass and gundam00, since i had the storyline already in my head. Enjoy and please review.

The New Miester

Chapter 2

Brittania war ship

News Broadcast

"It looks like Zero and the black nights are getting more populer and the support for them is growing, and now for international news with Milly"

"Thank you Chelsey, for international news it looks like Celestial Being opeeration to eradicate war has made peace to most areas in the world, but they are currently on the move to an unknown destentaion, stay tuned for more information......"

"click"

And with the click of a button the t.v turned off.

"My my looks like Celestial being will try to eradicate war here"

said Prince Schenizel. Prince Shnizal E Brittania the prince of Brittania and vice roy of Area 11. He has short blonde hair and has a cocky attitude that comes with being a prince and a high noble.

"Should we inform the knights of the round and the special core"

"No need for hasty moves like that yet lord Bismark"

"yes Prince Schenizel"

said Lord Bismark bowing his head before departing the room. Lord Bismark is a high class Brittania noble who serves in the army and is know as the knight of one. He is truly the best Knightmare piolet there is, and he is only deployed when theres a slim chance that Brittania might lose.

"Hehe your pretty good at this game Suzaku"

"I guess ive played it alot of times so thats probably why".

Lord Bismark stepped in the room to find Gino and Suzaku playing pool while Anya is sitting on the couch looking at pictures on her cellphone.

"Hey lord Bismark do you want to play a game of pool, i got to warn you though Suzakus pretty good at this game"

said Gino with a cherry voice.

"No thank you ill pass, weres Lord Bradly"

"Oh he went to go get get a snack in the kitchen, though hes probably harrasing some poor kitchen cook by now"

Lord Bismark, Anya and Suzaku smiled at the remark because it probably was true.

"Gino its your turn"

said Suzaku with a big grin on his face since it was allmost impossible for gino to win , Gino Weinbourg is the night of 3 and piolets the transformable nightmare frame called the Tristan, gino is also a high class noble but with one bubbley personality. Anya Alstriem is the night of 5, and is also a high class noble. She piolets the Mordred wich is know for its star hadren canon. Suzaku Kuturugie is an honorary Brittanian since he is originally japanesse, but his pioleting skills are truly amazing, he moves at fast speed and had good aim to. He piolets the white knightmare called Lancelot.

"Eeeehhh geez Suzaku this is like impossible to win"

"You might as well give up Gino"

Said Anya. Just then Lord Bismark and Sir Bradly came rushing in.

"Prince Schenizel wants to see us immetiatly, he says its something to do with Celestial being and the Black nights"

Sir Bradly is also a high class noble whos also the night of 10. He brings along the Valcury Sqwadren whenever he enters the battlefield. Many peoplecall him the Vampire of Brittania since he enjoys killing many on the battlefield.

"What Celestial Being"

"And the Black Nights"

The confused round members headed off to the main bridge were prince Schneizel was.

Black Nights Ship - Ikaturga

"Zero i have secret intell that Celestial being is planning to eradicate war here in un U.N"

said Diethard Reed ,Zeros information person.

"Oh really they plan on attacking Brittania, with the amout of forces they have thats like a death request, i guess its only fair for us to cooperate with them, since were strideing for somewhat of the same outcome as them"

"Are we really gonna help them Zero"

said Kallen as she walked through the doors of the main deck were most of the blacknights were gathered. Following behind her was C2 zeros own assistant i guess you can say since they made a contract for the use of Geass the power of the Gods. Kallen Kouzeki was the ace of the Black Nights, the best piolet they have aside from Toduo the miracle maker. She has Fiery Red hair and if you even there to get her mad then your asking for a death sentence. She piolets the one of a kind Guran Mk.2 made by Rockshata.

"Ah Kallen, C2 you finally arrived"

Kallen and C2 took a seat next to Ougi and Tomakye.

"And Yes we are going to assist them, but will hold back abit until we know the exact outcome of this battle"

Celestial Being War Ship

"Gundam Miesters prepare for launch, Dynamis and Exia on lauch pad 2, Virtue and Kyrios loading dock 4, Battle positions everyone"!

said over the intercom, as everyone got into there battle positions as Feldt got the miesters ready to launch.

"Virtue launch sequence activate, Virtue ready to launch"

"Tieria Erde, Virtue, Launching"

Virtue launched out of Celestial being and into hid fighting position

"Dynamis launch sequence activate, Dynamis ready to launch"

Lockon Strados, Dynamis heading out"

Next up was Kyrios

"Kyrios launch sequence activate, kyrios ready to launch"

"Hallelujah Haptisim, Kyrios, Launching"

And finally it was Gundam Exia turn to launch

"Exia launch sequence activate, Exia ready to launch

"Setsuna, Exia, Heading out"

And with that all the Gundam Miesters were in there positions ready to launch an attack on brittania.

"Alright Celestial Being the time has come, Gundam Miesters attack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And with that the war begins

So how was it, i know i might not have spelled the names right, but i tried my best. Please rate and come up with the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Gundams Verses Knightmares

Disclaimer-I do not own code geass or gundam00.

This is my first fanfict and i decided to do it on a crossover between code geass and gundam00, since i had the storyline already in my head. Enjoy and please review.

The New Miester

Chapter 3

Brittania war ship

"All Special Core members to your stations, All Knight Of The Round members report to your knightmares and get ready to launch, we are under attack from Celestial Being and we will show them no mercy"  
said Prince Schenziel while sitting on his throne in the battle fortrest. Celestial Being have just started there attack on the Brittannia , in the hanger all the Knights of the round were ready and waiting for orders to enter the battlefield

"Hay Gino dont you think its odd that Celestial being would attack Brittanian forces with little of forces they have"

"Ya i guess so, if you ask me its like there asking for a death sentence, theres no way in hell they'll win this fight"

Gino and Suzaku were sitting in there knightmares waiting to launch when the Mordren landed beside them.

"Hey Anya where have you been, weve been on standby for the past half hour"

said Gino with a huge smile on his face. Anya opened the hatch of her knightmare and sat patiently in it like the others.

"Lloyed and cecile were just boosting the Star hadrens Canon to wide range, ill be the one who destroys anyone coming directly at the ship"

"eeehhh thats our Anya enialate anyone who gets in her way".

Anya sent a glare towards gino warning him to shut up.

"Oh hell, your the one to talk Weinberg, you beat the crap out of anybody who come in a 50 meter radious of you".

said Sir Bradly as he got into his knightmare.

"This coming from the vampire of Brittannia"

said Gino with a light smirk on his face.

"Well a battlefields a battlefield, theres no changing that fact, and what goes on in it is a compltly different story".

Everyone smirked at his remark

"Knights of the Round prepare to launch, take no mercy when your on the battle field, will show that us Brittanians wont be molded into the hands of Celestial Being".

"Alright show time".

said gino as he and the other round members scurried to there machines, they were finally able to enter the Battle Field.

Battle Field over Shinjecu Gatow

Sounds of canons being fired and swords being crossed filled the Shinjecu Gatow, an old place were elevens once lived, Lockon was positioned in the mountins were he fired his canon while the others were on the front lines.

"Setsuna"

"what is it Lockon, im kind of busy"

said setsuna as he slashed through 2 other knightmares,man whats up with these mobile suits there so different from gundams he thought to himself.

"weve got trouble"

"what do you mean trouble, if its more knightmares we can take it beside our ship is firing missles to"

"its more knightmares alright but there different"

As Setsuna broke throught 2 more knightmares he became more stiff.

"what do you mean different"

"Setsuna"

said Tierria with a worried voice to go along with the worried expression he had on his face.

"Lockons right, the knights of the round have entered the battlefield"

"WHAT!"

yelled Setsuna as he broke through more knightmares. Then Miss. Sumeragi appeared on each of the gundam miesters screens.

"The knights of the round have entered the battlefield, will assume formation 6"

Miss. Sumeragi disappered from the screen and turned towards feldt

"Feldt get what i told you ready"

"yes "

and with that Feldt left the room. The Gundam Miesters shiffted positions, Tierria was on the far right, Hallelujah was on the far left, Lockon was still in his mountin position, and Setsuna was in the central line, abouve him and farder back was the Celestial Being aircraft battle started with the knights of the round first attach ,each rounds member was busy taking on a miester, Gino and Suzaku were taking on Setsuna, Lord Bismark was taking on Tierra, Sr. Bradly was taking on Hallelujah, and Anya was taking on was becoming an intence battle. Celestial being was able to attack the ship were Bismark and Anya retreated to block the shot, Lockon fired at Bradly and Tierra cut off his arm while Hallelujah took off his float system.

"Damm you Celestial being, you'll never win"

Said Sir Bradly as he headed towards the ground.

"Thats right you'll never win, you dam Brittanians"

repeated Lockon. There attention was shifted to Setsuna, his right arm was taken off and his float system was severly damaged.

"Setsuna are you alright"

said Hallelujah as a dazed picture of him appeared on the Screen

"Were coming to help you buddy so hold on"

said Lockon with a worried face. Setsuna sure was in trouble, gino and Suzaku were to strong for him to handle both of them at once.

"Damm you Brittanians i wont let you win"

Said Setsuna as he lunged towards the Tristan but missed causing him to take another hit from Suzakus sword. It wasent looking good for Setsuna or Gundam Exia.


	4. Chapter 4: The Saving Light Of Red

Disclaimer-I do not own code geass or gundam00.

This is my first fanfict and i decided to do it on a crossover between code geass and gundam00, since i had the storyline already in my head. Enjoy and please review.

The New Miester

Chapter 4

Brittanian Air Craft- Avalon 

Abored the Avalon, a brittania war ship, many soldiers and miletery personal was running about. Brittania was so close to capturing the Gundam Exia thanks to Gino and Suzaku, and getting rid of Celestial Being that none of them wanted to miss this chance to show how mighty Brittanian miletery forces are. In the main bridge of the Avalon Lloyed and Cecile were resupplying Knightmare frames. Prince Schenizel was sitting in his throne with sir Bartly standing beside him.

"I believe this battle has shiffted in our favour, dont you agree Bartly"  
Schenizal was looking at the map of the battle area along with a view of whats going on.

"Yes sir, we almost have Celestial being under our control, and the black nights are no were to be found"

Prince Scheniza clicked a button and a picture of the inside of Gino and Suzakus nightmare appeared.

"Gino, Suzaku finish him off...."

Lloyed appeared in the screen

"Dont forget to capture it, eeehhhhhhh i cant wait to tear it apart and figure out how it works"

"Lloyed"

Cecile grabbed him and dragged him back to there work station

"Sorry about that Prince Schneziel"

Lloyed and Cecile disappeared and the moniter turned off.

"Looks like your finished Celestial Being"

said prince Schenizal with a devilish smirk.

Black Night Base

In the black nights hanger of the Ikaturga The Major personal of the black nights gathered along with Zero.

"Zero, not to be rude or anything but whats the meaning of thismeeting"

said Chiba with a confused look that most of the black nights had.

"Ah yes, ivee called you all here simply because we've been asked to assist Celestial Being"

"Oh screw them, there the ones who attacked brittanian forces with only 4 mobile suits and a flag ship, the hell with them"

said Tamakie as he leaned agianst the wall with a pissed look on his face.

"Tamaki!"

yelled Ougi as he gave a death glare at Tamaki.

"No need to get mad at Tamaki, i was at first thinking the same thing"

"Exacly i knew you would back me Lelouch oh buddy old pal"

Lelouch gave a weird look towards Tamaki and so did the other members.

"But since they are looking for peace between brittania and us and were working for the freedom of Japan,i thought we could make an alliance, they help us get our freedom and they get there peace, all in all its a perfect plan"

"Oh fine ill help but if they start giving me attitude ill show them a thing or two"

All the black night members includeing Zero laughted at Tamakies remark.

"Glad to hear it Tamaki,i will need you, Kallen, Asahina and Chiba to be prepared for launch since you 4 are the ones that will assist them, the rest of us will give you support by firing the hedron Canons".

All members hurried to there posts as the other 4 members got ready to launch.

"kallen"

"Ya whats up Lelouch"

"Be carefull you have the hardest job, and dont let Tamaki go crazy, we dont want to scare them to death"

Said Lelouch with a smile,kallen smiled back.

"You dont have to tell me that, nothing gets past the Guran mk 2 alive"

"And thats why your my q1 and ace of the black nights".

Kallen smiled as she departed from lelouch, she got into the Guran, she was wearing her red piolet suit wich Rakchata designed for her.

"Guran mk 2 prepare to launch"

"Kallen Kouziki, Guran mk 2 Launching". And with that the guran and other 3 knightmares flew off.

Battle Field-Shinjecu Gatow

"Feldt, can Tierria, Lockon, or Hallelujah reach Setsuna in time"

said miss. Sumeragi in a terrified voice, she wasent about to loose anyone on her team because of those damm Brittannians.

"Umm no there all surronded"

"Dam it can we fire our canons"

"Uh no we cant do that either, if we fire them will hit either the mountins or our own personal"

said feldt with a worried mode, she couldnt stand it when people were in trouble and she couldnt help

"Dam it those Brittanians"

"Ehh ms. Sumeragi we've picked up something on the radar"

"What is it Christina"

"Its a red nightmare, its moving at top speed, and wait theres 3 more farder behind them, they seem to be spliting up and headeding towards each Miester"

"What are they enime mobile suits"

said Litchy

"Uhh No they dont seem to be with Brittania infact there attacking the brittanians"

"were saved"

said Litchy, miss sumeragi looked Dazed.

"Could it really be the black Nights?"

Each Black night member headed towards a Miester, Tamaki headed towards Lockon, Asahina headed towards Hallelujah, Chiba headed towards Tierria and kallen headed towards Setsuna. As a mobile suit approched Kallen she used the radiant wave surger to blast it away

"Dam Brittanians"

"What the hell i wont be taken down by an eleven piolet"

"Say your prayers eleven"

and with that kallen blasted through 20 knightmares in about 5 minutes. setsuna saw the Knightmare heading towards still blasting throught knightmares

"who the hell is this piolet of the machine" wandered Stesuna as he took another hit from Suzaku. Gino and Suzaku both saw the knightmare coming and new that it was Kallen.

"Hey Suzaku let me take care of Kallen while you handle this one"

"alright Gino but dont get to cocky, she is a skilled piolet after all"

"Yaya i know, i can take her"

said Gino with a grin, it was finally his chance to have a rematch with kallen. The Guran mk 2 approtched the Tristan.

"Eeehh so your the one that made me come out here, looks like ill have to teach you not to mess with me, you dam Brittanian"

said kallen with an aggrevated voice, out of all the Brittanians she had to fight, it had to be the most selfish, rude, arrogant brittanian there is, the knight of 3 Gino Weinbourg. Gino smiled at that remark.

"Nice to see you to Kallen, but lets just enjoy this fight"

"Fine by me, but prepare to be toast"

And with that Gino and Kallen went into battle. It was a close battle kallen dodged all of Ginos attacks and even managed to destroy his float system. Once Gino landed on the ground kallen appeared on his screen.

"Looks like i win Gino, i have no time to completly destroy you so be grateful".

And with that Kallen headed towards were Suzaku was, she managed to destroy his float system to, causing him to land beside gino, knightmare unable to move. Kallen approtched Setsunas machine but then Asahina appeared behind her along with Tamaki ,Chiba, and the other Miesters. As the black nights followed to were the Ikaturga was linked with Celestial Being Setsuna couldnt help wonder who the piolet was.

"Hey Lockon do you know who the piolet is of the red mobile suit"

"I have no idea but whoever he is, he sure is skilled".

And with that the battle was over, Brittania won for now, but in more battles to come,will see who reigns glory over victory


	5. Chapter 5: A Piolet Revealed

Disclaimer-I do not own code geass or gundam00.

This is my first fanfict and i decided to do it on a crossover between code geass and gundam00, since i had the storyline already in my head. Enjoy and please review.

The New Miester

Chapter 5

Brittanian Air Craft- Avalon 

  
Schenziel was sitting in his throne, Brittanian won the battle but they let Celestial Being escapre due to the interfierence of the Black Nights.

"dam you Zero, i wont let you escapre me agian neither will i let you have Celestial Being"

Black Knights Ikaturga and Celestial Being Aircraft

Celestials Being Aircraft was severly damaged so they decided to hook it up to the Ikutruga and let any Celestial Being Personal onbored since they have just made an allience to take down the holy Empire of Brittania and bring back the freedom to Japan. Ougi, Villeta and Rakchata were leadeding Ms. Sumeragi,Feldt, Christina, Litchy, Tieria, Setsuna,Lockon and Hallelujah down the hallway to there cabins were they will be staying intil there ship was fixed, then they made their way to the main bridge, control room then ended up in the hanger were Chiba and Asahina have already landed there knightmares and helping Tamaki land his. Kallen was securing the perimeter making sure nobody followed them to Hori Island. Zero came out and greeted the group.  
"Ahh its a pleasure to meet such a talented forcaster"  
Zero and Miss. Sumeragi shook hands.  
"Yes like wise Zero, we are very grateful for your assistance and apprieciate you making us your allies and not your enimes"

"Your most welcome, we are after the same goel arent we"

"Yes i guess your right"

Tamaki and Asahina were standing beside the spot that the Guran was supposed to land while Toudo and Chiba welcomed the groupTamaki leaned agianst the wall  
"Hey Asahina dont you think its alittle much letting them stay in our ship"

"Yeah i guess but if Lelouch thinks its the best then ill just go with it, you should to"

"Yeah Yeah whatever, Kallen sure is taking a long time to land, we cant wait around here all day"

"Shes securing the perimeter, it takes a long time you know"

"Ya ya i cant wait to see the look on that piolets face when he sees the person that saved his ass, he'll be suprised alright"

Asahina laught

"Yeah they'll be suprised alright"

"Ah so this is the famous Rakchata, its nice to meet you"

said Litchy, he was a big fan of . Sumeragi stepped forward

"So you've designed Zeros knightmare, that sure is impress"

"Why Thank you ive also designed the Guran mk2"

"The guran mk2"

said Setsuna with a suprise look on his face that most of the other Celestial Being members had. by this time Asahina and Tamaki joined the group. Tamaki took a step towards Setsuna.

"Thats the knightmare that saved your ass from those Brittanians"

Setsuna turned his head away he hated being told off. Lockon took a step forward. At the same time the Guran mk 2 was landing in its reguler spot between Zeros knightmare and Asahinas.

"Speaking of knightmares, who is the piolet of the guran mk2, he sure has impressive skills"

"He"

The black night members giggled abit when they herd the word he, while Celestial Being members were confussed Zero took a step forward

"Ah sorry, why dont you find out for yourselves"

The group turned to were Kallen had landed her knightmare, they were anious to see who the piolet was.

The cockpit opened revealing a piolet wearing a red piolet suit, they couldnt see who it was clerly until kallen landed and when she did gasps filled the room, every Celestial Being member was shocked that the piolet of the mighty Guran mk2 was a girl. The room went silent with shock as Kallen approched them and stood beside Zero._ Honestly is it that rare to see a girl piolet a knightmare, man do i want to beat them up so badly,_ thought kallen.

"Celestial Being, this is the ace of the black nights, Kallen Kouzki"

"Hello, its nice to meet you"  
said Kallen in a friendly voice, man she hated this, she was surly going to kill lelouch for putting her through this, held out her hand while kallen also shook it.

"Its nice to meet you , we are honerd to be in the presence of a great piolet such as yourself"

"great"

said Lockon with a smirk, Kallen stared at him.

"Umm its nice to meet you to Ms. Sumeragi"

"Ah let me intruduce the Meisters, Lockon"

"Yo"

"Tieria"

"hey"

"Hallelujah"

"hello"

"and Setsuna"

"...."

Setsuna didnt say a word. but Lockon hit him on the sholder

"Hi"

"Im sure it'll be a pleasure working with you and your team Zero, thank you for everything"

"Your welcome, while your ships being fixed please make yourselves at home"

"Umm yes thank you"

And with that the Celestial Being members left the room

"Man was that ackward"

Said Ougi, Tamaki burst out laughing

"They thought Kallen was a guy!"

Kallen was pissed now so she kicked Tamaki in the sholder

"SHUT UP !!!"

"Easy Kallen, just calm down"

said Lelouch half way smiling

"Oh dont easy me, your the one that made me stand there, God there just as bad as Brittanians"

"Your right im sorry"

"hmp"

Kallen was still not satisfied, you could still here Tamaki laughing in the background , Villeta turned to kallen

"Uh Kallen do you want to shop around Horie Island, Chiba, Rakshata, C2 and Ayame are coming"

"No thanks, i dont feel like eating pizza all day tomorrow"

"oh come on it'll calm down your nerves"

Kallen thought about it more, she was in need of a vacation, so she thought now is the best time then ever.

"oh fine if it takes me away from these Idiots then ill go"

"Alright will leave tomorrow morning"  
And with that the black Night members departed.

Celestial Being Dorm rooms

"Eh why do we have to stay here with the Black Nights, its such a pain, even if they did save us"

Setsuna turned towards Lockon, he was disgusted by that remark.

"They didnt save us, we would of been fine without them you know"

Setsuna, Lockon, Litchy, Hallelujah, and Tierria were sitting down in there so called living space while the girls got some food..

"Are you kidding Setsuna, you would of been toast if that kallen girl didnt show up"

Said Hallelujah as he argued agianst Setsuna. Lockon smirked abit.

"The kid just dosent like amiting he was saved, and by a girl to"

"Speaking of that girl, i think her name was Kallen, man is she cute, stemmy red hair to go with the a stemmy personality, she sure is something"

Lockon broke into laughter

" Yeah perfect, she sure is cute, but she can so beat the hell out of you if you get her pissed, you so dont stand a chance"

Just then Christina Ms. Sumeragi, and Feldt walked in with some food

"Hey you guys wanna go check out Horie Island, since were docked here we might aswell check it out.

"Alright, as long as we dont have to be around the black knights"

Yes i cant wait"

said Christina so excited. Tomorrow Lockon, Ms. Sumeragi, Feldt, Christina, and Litchey were going to explore the Island. But little did they no that some black knight members were also going to explore the island.


	6. Chapter 6: Hori Island

Disclaimer-I do not own code geass or gundam00.

This is my first fanfict and i decided to do it on a crossover between code geass and gundam00, since i had the storyline already in my head. Enjoy and please review.

The New Miester

Chapter 6

Black Knights and Celestial Being Air Craft

In the hanger of the black Knights ,kallen, C2 , Ayame and Rakchata were waiting for Villeta who was bringing there ride. Even though Kallen didnt act it she was acully looking forward for some girl time. She was glad that all the girls that were coming, she was close to, exept for Ayame. Kallens only talked to her accouple times but is looking forward to getting to know her better. Kallen was wearing a black plete skirt that had a red x pattern on it along with a white belt and a red tank top. She also had on a black mini short sleeves cardigan, black shoes with white stockings that had 2 red stripes at the top were it stopped 2 inches from the skirt. C2 was wearing a black plete skirt with a green tank top and black nee high boots, Ayame was wearing a purple dress with a white cardigine and shoes while Rakchata just whore her blue jeans and pink tank top. Villeta finally pulled up to hanger with a red convertable, the car was beautiful. Villeta was wearing her blue dress with a fancy purple jacket and purple flats.

"Alright come on girls, its shopping time"

said Villeta with a very happy voice that she usally didnt have. But the girls got in anyways. Villeta was in the drivers seat and Rakchata beside her while Kallen, Ayame and C2 were in the back. They had the music blasted and kallen found herself having a good time, heck she might even like this trip.

The Celestial Beings ship was almost fixed but they were still under the roof of Zeros ship wich most of them found irretating as they got out Ms. Sumeragi and Lockon appeared in a grey S.U.V. Litchy Christina and Feldt climbed in, they were so excited for there day. They blasted the music and away they went.

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like dity, got my glasses, im out the door im gonna hit the city, before i leave brush my teeth with a bottle jack, cause when i leave for the night i aint coming back. Tick Tock on the clock....."_

was all you could hear from the radio, the girls were laughing and having fun_. _Kallen looked at the ocean view from her side, it was surly amazing, she wished her brothercould see how much it has changed since Zero has joined.  
"Hey were do you guys wanna go first"

said Velleta. Ayame was holding a map of the place.

"How about we go here then work our way here and oh look we could also go there"

Said Ayame with a cheerful voice, C2 and Kallen also looked at the map, of course the first thing C2 saw was pizza Hut

"How about we go there for Lunch"

said C2 pointing at the Pizza Hut place

"Ugh dont you ever get tired of pizza"

"no, should I"

and with that both girls laughted.  
"Hey look an international food place"

"Ehh that looks good it has itallian food, chinese food and even french food"

Said Kallen imagening herself eating away at the different foods

"It even has pizza"

"Then its settled will go there for lunch but first shopping time"

Said Rakshata as she pulled up to the curve and everyone got out. The were infront of little stores wich such cute things.

"Alright lets go"

And with that Ayame grabbed both Kallen and C2 and dragged them off to the shops. Villeta and Rakshata followed them while laughing as they headed into the first of many stores.

"Hey Lockon can you turn to a better song"

said Litchy, they have already been to 6 stores and were looking around for some place good to eat

"Im trying but these stupid stations arent working"

"Here let me try"

Said Ms. Sumeragi as she flipped through the channels fiding a good one with modern music.

_"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, i still feel your touch in my dream, forgive me my weakness but i dont know why without you its hard to survive, cause everytime we touch i get this feeling......"_

"There this one sounds good enough"

"Hehe i couldve found that one"

"Sure you could Lockon"

"Oh shut up Litchy"

"Guess its true that the only thing your head is filled with is stars"

"Not you to Ms. Sumeragi"

"Well"

Christina poked Feldt in the shoulder.

"Hey Feldt look at that store, its filled with so many pretty clothes"

"Ya i guess it is"

"Hey Ms. Sumeragi can we go in"

"Ehh another one"

said Litchy and Lockon in perfect harmony. Ms. Sumeragi smiled

"Okay you guys go in ill be here in the car"

"Ehh do we have to come"

"Of course we might need your opinion on outfits"

said Christina grabbing Litcheys arm and practically dragging him in the store. Lockon and Feldt followed behind. The store was filled with pretty clothes and exessories. Christina headed straight for the clothes still dragging Litchey by the arm. Lockon stayed in the entrance while Feldt headed to wear the exessories are.

"wow they are so pretty"

"They are all a hori Island original so please take a look through all of them"

"Um okay"

Feldt looked through each case since it was the poliet thing to do when someone asks you to. The lady behind the counter headed to help Christina. When she got to the 3rd counter she saw a beautiful necklace, it was a pink flower outlined in red with a ruby stone in the middle. Lockon noticed the way Feldt looked at the necklace. He walked over to her.

"If you like it that much then just buy it"

"Huh..uh..i dont know..."

"FELDT COME CHECK OUT THIS ONE"

"Huh"

Feldt smiled and headed towards Christina who was having a hard time deciding wich top to buy.

"You know Litchy your a complete failure as a boyfriend"

"Eehh thats harsh"

"Heheheheheh"

Feldt laughted at that remark while pointing to a blue hollter top with a sparkly flower on it. Back at the Jewlery Counter Lockon was still standing there

"Ah miss how much for this necklace"

"Oh that ones only 500 yen"

"Umm ill take it"

"Okay here you go"

And with that Lockon headed towards were Feldt was standing next to a pretty depressed Litchy.

"Oi whats wrong with him"

"Huh oh Christina told himthat hes a failure as a boyfriend"

"Heh"

Lockon smirked abit since that comment was kind of true

"oh Feldt here"

"Huh whats this"

Lockon handed the bag to Feldt

"Its the necklace you were looking at earlier"

"Eeehh why did you buy it"

"Because you werent gonna buy it for yourself"

"Uh thanks, here let me pay it back... how much was it"

Said feldt as she dug into her perse. When she looked up they were heading out the store

"Lets go get some food now im starving"

"Hey guys wait"

"Wow an International food Festival here in Hori Island"

said Kallen. They were looking for a place to eat when they spotted an international food festival sign that lead them here.

"Beats pizza dosent it C2"

Said Ayame as she nodged at C2

" Well will see about that"

and the 3 girls giggled. Rakchata and Villeta were walking behind them.

"Im sure glad there having fun"

"So am i, they have all been working so hard, and now that were finally docked for abit, they have a chance to relax"

"Yeah im glad about that myself, we all need a brake to destress once an awhile right"

"Yeah, thats true"

Rakchata and Villeta finally spotted the girls near a fried noodles stand, they were each eating a box so Villeta and Rakchata decided to buy some to.

"Uuumm these noodles sure were good, im stuffed"

said Kallen as she threw away the groups trash, then continued walking with them.

"Do you think we should buy some for Zero and the rest of the majors since there the only ones that stayed in the ship"

"Ya i guess we should"

Villeta and Rakchata headed back to the noodle stand to buy more while kallen C2 and Ayame waiting for them. they found some cool rocks to sit on while they waited. Ayame turned around and then saw something she didnt want to see.

"Oh no"

"What is Ayame"

said kallen and C2 as they turned around and spotted what Ayame saw. It was Celestial Being and they were heading there way.

"Oh hell no, what are they doing here"

"I dont know but im about to find out

"Wait lets just stay here and maybe they wont notice us Kallen"

"Fine"

The 3 girls went on with there conversation, hoping that Celestial Being wont see them, they did not want them here. But they saw them and came over anyways

"Hey looky here that red heade piolet and her friends"  
said Lockon with a devilish smirk on his face. Kallen stood up from th rock she was sitting on and clenched her fists.

"If i were you, i would watch your mouth"

"Ehh whats that supposed to mean dumbass"

C2 sttod up along with Ayame, C2 took a step beside kallen as soon as she herd his remark

"You dare call Kallen a dumbass you dumbass"

"Yeah thats right"

Ayame took a step beside Kallen aswell, they all new how this conversation was going to end.

"I guess your really asking for it then"

said Ayame, Lockon was now confused, the rest of Celestial Being went off to look for food.

"Asking for what, you know you really do have some idiots for friends, Eleven"

Lockon now crossed a dangerous line, it was one thing to insult her and her friends, but call them elevens and you'll surly die.

"What did you say"

Kallen was now aggrivated, her friends would of calmed her down but Lockon sure deserves it.

"You heard me Eleven"

"Why you little...,"

Kallen raised her leg and kicked Lockon back, he fell to the grownd pretty hard.

"Go to hell you dam idiot"

And with that the 3 girls walked off in search for Rakchata and Villeta. They found them carrying bags of food so they decided to head back to the Ikaturga.

As for Lockon he got up rubbed his back and swore that she was going to pay for doing that, but he had to amidt that she sure is one tuff girl that you do not want to mess with. He had learned that lesson the hard way. He walked off and got some food then joined the group. Once they were done eating they decided to go back to the Ikaturga, hopefully there ship would be fixed by now


	7. Chapter 7: The New Miester Revealed

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR GUNDAM 00

THE NEW MIESTER- CHAPTER 7

As Celestial Being and the Black Knights members returned from there trip to Hori Island. Zero and the leader of Celestial Being, , were sitting in Zeros room discussing something about the alliance. The black Knights and Celestial Being were now a proper allience

"Has Diethard broadcasted our alliance to the public yet"

"No not yet , is there any reason why your asking such a question"

"No not really, i would just like to prupose an idea"

"oh how so, what idea is that"

"Well Zero, your ace and my Miesters, should join forces"

Zero had on a puzzled face and leaned forward while he placed his head in his hands.

"Oh what do you mean Ms. Sumeragi"

"I suggest, that since were now a complete alliance, and not just 2 seperate groups making a truce, then i think its in best to put Kallen Kouzki as a new Miester, were she and all the other Miesters can be our main gard"

Zero thought about this for abit, Kallen would be the best miester out of the 4 others. But she was the ace of the black knights, and Zeros elite guard, his Q1. He sat back up straigt on his chair.

"Ill allow Kallen Kouzki to be part of the Gundam Miesters, but on some conditions"

smiled but then turned serious agian.

"Of course, but may i ask, what kind of conditions"

"Kallen will be a gundam miester, but, she will be directly under my complete leadership like she always has and always has"

"Of course and my miesters will be under my leadership as kallen will be under yours"

"We have an aggrement then"

"I believe we do"

Zero and both smirked as they walked off to tell the group that has gathered in the main bridge about the new alliance and kallen becoming a gundam miester

IKATURGA- MAIN BRIDGE

The core members of the black knights and Celestial being members were gathered in the ikaturgas main bridge waiting for Zero and Ms. Sumeragi to enter with there big new. Sitting at the moniters were Ayame and 2 other girls tracking the progress of the ships internal damage. Rakshata was lying on the couch with her mech staff. Toudo, chiba, and Diethard were standing beside the table across from them were the celestial being members lined up, and lening on the top of the couch facing the south side of the table was Tamaki, Kallen, Asahina and Suekeama. Ohgi and Villetta were standing beside them. Now that everyone was gatherd Zero and walked in.

"Ah, its good to see everyone here, we have some annoucments for you, we have offically become an alliance to take down the holy empire of brittania, and there will be a broadcast about it tomorrow in Hori island. The chinese federation and U.N will also be there and so will the representatives of each U.F.N coutry"

Zero said he undid his mask causing some suprised celestial beings to gasp but nobody said anything. How could they when the room was so serious. Miss. Sumeragi stepped up to the table.

"We would also like to intruduce our new gundam miester"

Gasps filled the room, and this time nobody hasatated to speak up. Lockon was the first.

"Uh what do you mean by new miester its just the 4 of enless theres somebody else you recouited and if so we would like to meet him"

"Oh dont worry it wont be somebody your not aquainted with, infact that person is in this room right now"

Everyone turned to miss. Sumeragi and Zero.

"That new person shall be Kallen Kouzki the ace of the black knights and now the top gundam miester"

Said lelouch as he looked at kallen. The room filled with gasps and angry miesters. All eyes stared at kallen. She hated being the centre of attention

"What me... but why....."

"No worries kallen, you will be a new miester but you will also still be the ace of the black knights, but since were an alliance now you will also work with them, but still under my leadership of course"

Kallen sighed, she was glad that she was still a black knight, but all she had to do was call herself the miester of the black knights, she kind of liked that.

"Alright fine, i exept since im in no position to decline"

"Perfect "

Moutherd the other miesters, they hated having kallen as some one better then them but now shes a miester, they were inferious, but kept it bottled up so they didnt get yelled at. And with that zero moved on.

"The black knights and celestial being format will be the same but we have a new strike force wich consits of 5 gundam Miesters along with Shin kay and Toudo"

"alright thats about it continue on whatever you were doing"

And with that Celestial being members left the room with , the gundam miesters were now pissed, they hated having a girl being part of the miesters. Back in the main bridge all that was left was the core members of the black knights, C2, Zero and Diethard left the room.

"hey kallen come check this out"

Ayame called over kallen were she was sitting along with the 2 other girls and Tamaki at there side, the still shocked and confused kallen made her way overr to the big screen as Ayame pulled something up. It was the a comparesen to the guran mk2 and kallen to all the miesters.

"Ayame what is this"

Said kallen as everyone stared at the screen infront of them, just then ladt kaguya, the empress and shin kay walked in the room and also stared at the screen.

"Well i looked over our last encouter with celestal being and brittania and pulled the miesters fighting skills to yours and came up with an average for them compared to you average"

"Meaning"

Shin kay asked. They didnt noticed they walk into the room until he spoke. But Rakshata answered the question instad of Ayame since she clearly new what it meant

"It means kallen pioleting skills are tribled then there pioleting skills combined, she also piolets at a 95% outcome on the guran when they can only piolet at a 70% if there lucky"

"No way thats great kallen"

Said ohgi they all were gathered around the screen. Tamaki spoke up

"see i told shes the best piolet we have"

"Not just what we have but maybe the best out of the U.N along with the U.F.N"

Said shin kay finishing off Tamakis statment

"Thats great Kallen"

Said lady Kaguya as she came an hugged kallen. Hmp i quess its not that bad being a miester, as long as i wouldnt have to save there butts all the time. Thought kallen, she was an amazing piolet and at the decloration tomorrow zero was going to share that to the world.


	8. Chapter 8: Freedom Miesters

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR GUNDAM 00

THE NEW MIESTER- CHAPTER 8

HORI ISLAND - U.F.N CEREMONY

It was the day of the U.F.N council meeting at Hori Island, the representatives of the U.F.N nations took their seats, waiting for the ceremony to start.

IKATRUGA HANGER

In the hanger of the Black Knights ship, Ikatruga, the black Knights were awaiting zeros orders as to how to how the whole ceremony will go. In the far corner of the hanger, kallen stood looking at her Gurran mk 2.

"_Today's the day of the ceremony, every nations representives is here, and yet, I can't help but feel nervous, if the ceremony doesn't go well and the world rejects our new alliance, then it will just start another war, am I really doing the right thing Nauto"_ thought kallen, she didn't even here the footsteps behind her.

"Feeling nervous , or should I say Ms. Gundam Miester" Kallen turned around to see lady Kaguya standing behind her with a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh Lady Kaguya, you scared me there for a second" Lady Kaguya walked up to stand beside Kallen. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, it's just you look somewhat pale, and we don't want you feeling ill before the ceremony". Kallen smiled as she turned to Lady Kaguya.

"Thanks Kaguya, but I'm fine, really", "oh alright, Shin Kay and the empress are about to start the opening speech, I am going to go see how their doing, do you want to come too". "Sure". And with that Lady Kaguya and Kallen went to where the ceremony was taking place.

BRITTANIA AIR CRAFT – AVALON

Prince Schenizal and his assistant Canon were sitting in the main bridge along the knights of the round members. They were all sitting in front of a flat screen TV waiting for the U.F.N ceremony to get under way.

"Prince Schenizal, it seems that the U.F.N ceremony is starting would you like me to turn the volume up" said Canon as he pointed towards the TV

"You may, Canon, do you know if this little ceremony has anything to do with those strange mobile units that we witnessed the other day"Canon turned back to face prince Schenizal

"In my best judgment of the situation they are in, my best prediction is that it does involve them, but knowing Zero their probably part of an overall plan"

"You may be right Canon Will just have to wait and see"_ Well lelouch, you have gathered the people, so how will you make your debut brother_

HORI ISLAND U.F.N CEREMONY

Everyone was gathered and waiting for the ceremony to start. The black knights were arranged on the stage with Zero in the middle and Ougi and Diethard on either side of him. Everyone was their except for Kallen, who stayed back stage until it was her turn to come out. She stood their along with Celestial Being talking to lady Kaguya, Shin Kay and the empress walked on stage and greeted everyone. Before Lady Kaguya walked on stage she wished kallen luck, and told her not to worry. "You'll do fine Kallen, don't worry so much, you'll look much prettier with a smile on your face" "Gee, uh thanks Kaguya", "No problem, we woman have to stick together"Kallen was confused by this point, leave it up to Kaguya to say stuff like that. Kallen watched as Lady Kaguya walked on stage._ "wow she looks so calm and relaxed, infact so does everyone else, for the most part atleast,uuhhh why am I the only one freaking out"_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you are all here on behalf of your nation, and we gratefully appreciate it, we gathered you all today because Brittania won't stop. Their need for total world domination is what breaking the peace around the world, were here today to put a stop to it, and bring back the peace that each and everyone one of us deserves"

Lady Kaguya handed the microphone to Lelouch as she went to take her seat beside the empress.

"Once again, I would like to thank all of you for joining us here today, today is the day that will go down in history as the new era. An era of peace and freedom for everyone. No matter what race or religion you come from, everyone will be treated equally. And to bring forth this new era, will be no other then the U.F.N special force called Freedom Miesters"

Confusion struck the crowd, but they still listened intenivly to what was being said. For they all believed that this new era will be a better and war free time.

BRITTANIAN AIRCRAFT – AVALON

"Freedom Miesters ?" said Canon as he turned to Prince Schenizal

"An armed force to bring back peace, that does sound pretty pathetic"

"Ah Lord Bismark, so glad you could join us, do you know anything about this new force my brother has released""No I'm afraid not but I'm sure will find out soon"

Just then Earl and Cecile walked into the room and joined the gathering "So is this true, zero has released a new force called Freedom Miesters" "Ah Earl, Cecile, done with the knightmare repairs", "yes prince Schenizal"."Hey everyone listen up" said Gino as he sat up listening to the TV.

"_The Freedom Miesters is a combined organization of the Black Knights and Celestial Being, we are very confident that they will succeed in bringing the peace back to our world"_

"Eeehhh, so that's the leader of Celestial Being, , well this is an interesting turn of events" said sr. Bradley with a grin on his face.

"_Freedom Miesters consist of 4 members from Celestial Being and 1 of our very own black knight member, the 5 Miesters are Lockon , Hallelujah, Tieria, Setsuna"_

The Brittanians watched as each Freedom Miester member appeared on stage.

"_And the leader of the Freedom Miesters is none other than the Black Knights Ace Kallen Kouzki"_

Gino watched in amazement as Kallen walked on the stage to stand in the middle of the 4 other members, she was wearing her Black Knights Uniform and man did Gino think she looked hot. Anya and Suzaku both noticed Gino staring so they decided to make a joke out of it.

"Looks like you got alot of work ahead of you Gino if you keep thinking like that"

Anya smiled she loved teasing Gino as much as she loved recording things. Suzaku nudged Gino in the arm.

"Gino do us all a favour and stop quaking at Kallen, she would beat you to pieces if she found out you were doing that", "Ya ya whatever, it's not my fault I think she's hot"

Canon turned towards prince Schenizal. "Prince Schenizal what do you think we should do about this matter"

"Canon I would like you to put a stand by note out to all forces, well give lelouch some time to play with his new force before we crush it to pieces"

"You mean....."

"Yes by tomorrow at sunrise will make our move and destroy Celestial Being and the Black Knights along with their new Freedom Miester force"

NOTE

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I hope you like this chapter, please review too.


End file.
